geneforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Vlish
A vlish is a Tier 2 Magic Creation. Vlish are quite frail, like most Magic Creations, but have good damage resistances. They shoot magical bolts of energy at their enemies, which incur a wide variety of status effects. Characteristics As the vlish was designed as 'military only' creation, most of its features are made for combat, although their telepathic abilities provide them with some utility in communications. Physical Vlish are described as being unusual, although their versatility and relative stability has made them an ideal platform for the development of more advanced creations, such as the Wingbolt and the Gazer. Vlish have a large main sac where most of their organs are located, including the air sacks that keep it afloat. Below these sacs protrude the three tentacles: two manipulators and the central tentacle, which fires magic bolts and carries the poison for its melee strike. The other two tentacles are magic conduits to aid the main tentacle. Vlish are blind to visible light; an individual has two main sensory stalks on its main sack that give the vlish its senses. Along its spine there are vents which the vlish can breathe through. While vlish generate their own body heat through magic, they cannot survive extreme temperatures for extended periods of time. Mental Characteristics Vlish are given a moderate amount of intelligence, enough that rogues are capable of establishing packs and dominating less intelligent creatures. Vlish have been known to mimic the distress cries of other species to try and lure prey to a place where they are vulnerable. The vlish then attack en masse, overwhelming with fear, poison, and stun effects. Though vlish usually use poison, slow, and stun, more exotic effects like charming and terror are not uncommon. As combat support creations, vlish have been specialized and refined into numerous variants. Some are either designed or grow to be pack leaders for creations like fyora and roamers, using their telepathy to control them and coordinate tactics, and even healing injured pack members. A large number of vlish that are in constant communication can be detected as a sort of psychic background noise, like a buzzing or tickling at the back of the mind. This effect can distract and inhibit the ability of non-Shaper magicians to cast spells, but Shapers are trained to be immune to this effect. Drops Vlish drop a variety of things, including: * Vlish Tentacle Vlish in-Game Vlish were one of the more effective and efficient creations through most of the series, verging into overpowered; an essence cost of 15 for poison and slow made them one of the most effective options available. Later on in Geneforge 4, this cost was increased to 25 for balancing issues. Shaping It takes a Shaper with level 2 Magic Shaping and level 1 Vlish Shaping to create a vlish. In earlier games, these were a mainstay for most playthroughs, especially for Guardians creating a group of creations for backup. Even in Geneforge 4 and 5, vlish are extremely useful, although fewer vlish can be created. Vlish are sometimes used as respawning creations, as shown in the Western Morass. These vlish are all different and have different abilities, making them tricky to kill with a single weapon. Tactics Vlish are actually good at resisting physical damage in the absence of the clawbug, blocking some physical damage with their tentacles. However, this is simply not enough to outstrip the resistance of roamers and clawbugs. Vlish are vulnerable to Cold Damage and Fire Damage, but are good at attacking creatures that happen to use those abilities. Glaahks, due to their resistance to magic as well as high hitpoints, are great for combating vlish, but come too late in the game to be of much use against them. Creations that deal fire or cold damage, such as cryoa, are also good counters, provided that they are not hit by the vlish's status effects. On the offensive side, Vlish really shine. Their magic damage can dish out serious pain to many Battle and Fire Creations alike, and take out any straggling artila in a couple of blows. They also have the ability to curse their opponents, lowering their maximum damage and chance to hit. If not on the player's side, vlish tend to be on the defensive, healing allies and calling for help when threatened. Locations Vlish are found in the early to middle gaming period mainstream. Specialized and evolved versions can be found later in the game. Variations Vlish can come in several different forms including: *Spectral Vlish *Terror Vlish *Submission Vlish *Dominator Vlish *Blessed Vlish Notable Vlish *Warp Trivia *The graphics for vlish have been consistent throughout the series. Category:Creations Category:Magic Creations